Anuptaphobia
by ThatHouseGirl
Summary: One shot, mature lemon of Edward and Bellas 'first time'. Simple yet tasteful..Enjoy!


A/N: I decided to write this story because every one shot fan fiction about Bella and Edwards 'first time' was always corny and often the generic sex story. So I tried my best. If you don't like it, just move on. If you like it, feel free to review!

Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own the Twilight series. How sad…

* * *

Bella sighed when she suddenly awoke. It felt like she could never fall asleep when she was supposed to. Of course, during school or cooking dinner fatigue always took over her body. Opening her eyes wider she looked out Edward's bedroom windows without moving. It was still dark out, rays from the moon lightly illuminating the room.

With a frustrated grunt, she turned to get more comfortable, bumping into a rock solid Edward. It sometimes felt like running into a brick wall. Without saying a word, Bella snuggled closer to his cold chest, lazily putting an arm over his stomach. She thought this would comfort her some to fall asleep, but no luck. It actually awoke her more.

Edward smiled to himself and turned, facing Bella and pulling her closer, burying his face into her dark locks. Breathing in her scent, he closed his eyes and imprinted everything to his memory. Edward often forgot that Bella was human, and his own stubborn mind didn't always want her to become a vampire and loose all the human traits. But he knew that she would still be the same Bella.

"What time is it?" Bella asked groggily, rubbing her eyes gently and attempting to glance up at his face.

"It's a little after one AM." Edward replied, moving back some to look into her face. He ran his hand through her hair, smiling at her and leaning to meet his lips with her own. As they kissed, Edward felt her breathing increase as she shimmied closer to him.

The two of them had discussed sex many times and continued to what seemed on a daily basis. The discussions also lead to a heated moment, seeing how far they could push themselves. It was mostly something Edward learned to hide from Bella, so she wouldn't know he was weak to go further and wouldn't use it as an advantage. Bella's and his own desire was so strong they both knew the moment of intercourse would be intense.

Bella's hand reached under his shirt to caress his cold chest. Edwards hand sneaked down to her behind and squeezed. They both had roamed and explored each other's bodies before, only briefly exploring the forbidden fruit they both desired. For both it was an experience they wouldn't forget for eternity.

Bella's hands moved to remove his shirt, hinting for him to do so as she tugged the hem up his chest. He lifted his upper body and threw his shirt off the bed. Bella could easily tell the outline of his pale chest in the late of the night. With his crooked smile and her bright blush, they continued kissing with passion but also with control.

Edward didn't know how long it was until he snuck his hand under her nightgown, rubbing along her thigh and hip, letting his lips drop to her neck and kiss. Bella's breathing quickly hitched and her pulse increased, thinking of how close his hand was to what she desired. Edward also sensed this and brought his hand along the apex of her thighs, teasing her panties down.

Bella was surprised and seemed to gasp and moan at the same time. Edward looked up, hoping he wouldn't see doubt or worry in her eyes. He would feel he had to stop if he did. But all he saw was lust and desire. Edwards own eyes must have darkened from their normal amber color to almost black. With a growl, he buried his head into her hair and continued his search with his cold hands.

With her panties finally gone, Bella involuntarily spread her legs, knowing what she wanted and when she wanted it. Edwards hand roamed down, lingering on her small curls and continuing between her thighs. Feeling the warmth and slick sensation, he growled again, stopping to gain control.

"It's alright, Edward." Bella said gently, using her hand to place a hand on his cheek, both conveying emotions between their eyes. Edward took a deep breath, controlling himself and slipped a finger between Bella's folds. Bella loudly moaned Edwards's name, worried for a moment of waking someone, but knew everyone in the Cullen house would be awake…and probably listening in.

Edward moved to place another finger and continued to thrust, constantly reminding himself to hold back and not go so hard, knowing it could seriously hurt her. Bella's squirming body and heaving breathing made it difficult to do so.

It was almost impossible when he felt Bella's hand slip underneath his pajama pants, resting on top of his erection. He stopped moving for a moment when her hand eloped his penis and moved, causing Edward to groan loudly and thrust his fingers into her. Bella gripped harder and in unison they groaned.

Edward quickly used his free hand to remove his pants, and attempting to remove her nightgown. With her assistance, he did so. His dark eyes settled on her breasts, which were nowhere out of the norm for size. But he wouldn't ever complain and his mouth settled on a nipple and his fingers continued to slowly thrust.

They both had a chorus of moans and sweet nothings leaving their mouths as they worked on each other's pleasure levels. It was odd they had continued to go this far without either pushing the other over the edge. As Bella continued to stroke his hard member and Bella was moving into his cold fingers, Edwards's thoughts of moving to full intercourse were confirmed.

Edward suddenly removed his fingers, causing Bella to grown in a complaint. He looked her in the eyes and raised a brow, and she quickly blushed. "Don't worry my Bella. You keep getting me to go farther and farther." Edward stated in a matter of fact tone, bringing his lips to hers.

Edwards cold body climbed over her own, resting his thighs between hers, suddenly having the urge to bite her. He stopped kissing and didn't move, closing his eyes tight and forcing himself to think better thoughts. The urge was so strong, but his need to do finalize their relationship was even stronger. He exhaled heavily, and opened his eyes to Bella's worrisome eyes. If they were going to do this, Edward needed to work through his emotions. He had enough time to prepare himself for this.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward asked her, a hand coming up to stroke her hair. Her hot body and his cold body were practically resting against each other, both anticipating the moment. Bella nodded, and at that moment Edward was happy they didn't have to worry about pregnancy.

Placing both arms on either side of her, Edward slowly yet urgently thrust himself into Bella's awaiting core. She threw her head back, arms wrapping around him and gripping into his strong back. Edward growled at the noise and the feeling, stopping for a moment to again contain his 'vicious' thoughts. Bella was patiently waiting, resisting her own need to thrust her hips against his, or attempt to take the lead. But the human girl didn't want to push her vampire fiancé over the edge.

Edward continued to push into her again, kissing her lips, her jaw line, and her neck, almost anywhere his lips would reach. Bella continued to breath heavy, her nails gently scratching at his back, eyes closed tight in pleasure. His name escaped her lips as her name escaped his own. They both struggled with their self control, Edward attempting not to hurt her as he increased the pace, rocking the metal flower lined bed more and more.

"Oh Bella, Come for me." Edward almost begged, feeling he could only go so much longer with his control. Her breathing and moaning increased, becoming louder and more obvious to his acute sense of hearing. Bella's eyes opened, looking into his own as she clawed harder at his back, pulling their body more together and finally reaching her release. Edward reached a hand between them, massaging her clitoris in attempt to bring it along faster and stronger. His other hand gripped her side, and he was sure bruises would be visible by the morning. Her gasp in pleasure was almost yelling as his name was repeated multiple times. Edward kissed her hard, stopped thrusting and quickly withdrew, even though he wanted to feel her more.

With Bella still gasping, Edward still forced himself to calm down and still be aroused, just not so extreme he wanted to finally taste her blood. Turning and pulling Bella's warm body against his own, he kissed her gently to let her come down from her release.

Bella gazed at Edward, smiling and feeling extremely pleased with herself, and also with Edward. They had a strong, passionate first love making session. Edward smiled back.

"I love you Edward." Bella said, snuggling to his hard chest.

"And I love you, Bella." Edward responded, smiling and pulling her tighter to him.

A knock on the door startled them both, and they quickly threw the sheets over them. "I told you she would be fine!" Emmet's voice boomed through the door. They heard a small slap and a Rosalie's voice scolding him.


End file.
